


☆Orion.☆

by Guysouls



Category: Night Changes - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guysouls/pseuds/Guysouls
Summary: Louis, un jeune lycéen, invite une de ses connaissances, Harry, à une soirée organisée par ses amis.Les deux garçons apprennent à se découvrir, et ça donne quelque chose de mignon.





	☆Orion.☆

« C'est bon Louis, c'est ouvert. Tu peux monter. »

J'ai poussé la porte de l'immeuble où vit Loïc, et j'ai monté les six étages, mon sac rempli de choses à grignoter et d'alcool sur le dos. C'est beaucoup six étages d'ailleurs, surtout à pieds, sans ascenseur, en début de soirée, et avec un sac qui devait peser au moins trois tonnes et demi sur le dos.  
Quand je suis arrivé au sixième étage, Loïc m'attendait dans le couloir, sans chaussures, pieds nus, sur le carrelage sûrement glacé par le froid du mois de janvier. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides, et cachaient à moitié ses jolis yeux bleus. Son nez était encore un rouge à cause du rhume qu’il avait attrapé il y a quelques jours, et cela le faisait ressembler à un clown, juste un petit peu. Mais tout ce que je voyais étaient ses pieds complètement n u s sur le carrelage. Il n'était pas très responsable, il n'avait même aucune responsabilité cet enfant. J’ai rapidement embrassé sa joue puis je l'ai pris par la main en me dépêchant d'entrer dans son appartement, pour ne pas qu'il n'attrape froid. J'ai enlevé mes chaussures après avoir fermé la porte, et je me suis dirigé dans le salon. Sans surprise, tout le monde était déjà là. J'étais toujours le dernier à arriver de toutes manières. En cours, en soirée, au restaurant, aux cours de judo, aux cours de guitare, tout le temps. J'étais toujours celui qu’on attendait. Et je pensais sincèrement que cela ne changerait jamais, même si j’essayais toujours de faire des efforts, c’était quasiment impossible pour moi d’arriver à l’heure.  
Après être rentré, j’ai directement enlevé mes chaussures, comme tout le monde l’avait déjà fait, et puis c’était une habitude que j’ai pris en venant chez Loïc. J'ai posé mon sac à dos près de la table de salon puis j'ai salué tout le monde. Jenna, Sam, Jérémy, Dylan, Gabriel, James, Sarah et Harry. Harry était venu. Je l'avais invité hier soir, par message sur Facebook, et il était venu. Il avait accepté mon invitation, et ça m’a fait sourire pendant une petite seconde. Il était assis en tailleur sur le canapé, l'air apeuré, tel un petit chaton. Parce que c'est ce qu'il était, un petit chaton adorable qu'on avait envie de câliner dès qu'on le voyait. Il portait un pull en laine gris et un jean noir, comme d'habitude. Sauf que cette fois, il avait coiffé ses cheveux en arrière. Ça ne changeait pas énormément, mais c'était tout aussi joli que quand ses boucles tombent en pagaille sur son front. Il ne m'a pas regardé entrer dans la pièce, il fixait quelque chose de probablement inexistant, tout en triturant nerveusement ses doigts, et ça le rendait encore plus adorable que d'habitude. Il avait clairement l’air de s’ennuyer, puisqu’il ne connaissait personne, et ça m’a un peu fait mal au cœur tout de même. Il ne méritait pas de s’ennuyer, ni de regarder les gens parler autour de lui sans être inclus dans les conversations. C'était la première soirée avec nous à laquelle il venait, et sûrement la dernière. Une fois qu’il aura découvert l’attitude de mes amis en soirée, il prendra peur et ne voudra plus jamais revenir, parce qu’ils sont un peu spéciaux, surtout quand ils ont bu et fumé.  
Harry a finalement tourné son regard vers moi quand je me suis assis sur le fauteuil, en face du plus grand canapé. Il m’a regardé quelques instants, puis il m’a souri. Rien de plus. Il n’osait probablement pas venir me voir, puisqu’il ne le faisait jamais d’habitude. Il était assez timide, surtout quand nous parlions au lycée, ou plutôt quand je lui parlais, parce qu'il ne décrochait pas un mot. Il était beaucoup plus à l’aise par messages, et ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça, du moment que l'on communiquait ensemble. Puis, ça ne me dérangeait pas non plus de devoir faire le premier pas. Ça le rendait dix fois plus adorable qu’il ne l’était en réalité. D’ailleurs, j’ai dû faire le premier pas, sur Facebook. C’était un vendredi soir, en rentrant du lycée. Je l’avais vu plusieurs fois ce jour-là, et il m’avait vraiment intrigué. Alors je lui avais envoyé un simple « Salut. », auquel il avait instantanément répondu. Et depuis, nous communiquions tout le temps. Il me plaisait vraiment, ce garçon. On s’était parlé quelque fois au lycée -je lui avais parlé-, alors que nous nous parlions à longueur de temps sur Facebook, ou bien par SMS. Il était très très gentil, et même s’il avait un an de moins que moi, il avait la maturité d’un garçon de 19 ans, au moins.  
Sam a allumé l’écran de la télévision à peine quelques secondes plus tard, pour pouvoir mettre une chaîne qui ne passe que de la musique, et des clips. Elle a augmenté le volume sonore avant se lever et de me prendre la main. Elle m’a amené dans l’espace libre juste devant la télévision et on a commencé à danser, comme ça, naturellement. C’est venu tout seul, vraiment. De toutes manières, elle n’avait besoin que de quelques notes de musiques pour se mettre à danser comme une folle. Jérémy et Jenna nous ont rejoints directement après, et ont été suivis de Dylan, Gabriel, Sarah et James. Loïc, lui, était dans la cuisine. Il essayait désespérément de faire cuire les pizzas que Sam avait amenées, et il nous regardait de temps en temps en sortant sa tête par l’embrasure de la porte.  
Nous étions tous en train de danser au milieu de la pièce, sur les chansons de Beyoncé qui passaient sur l’écran de la télévision. Franchement, ce n’était pas très viril. Même pas viril du tout. Et Harry était mort de rire, assis tout seul dans son fauteuil. Il me faisait de la peine, un peu, mais j’étais aussi content de le voir rire ainsi. Ils s’en fichaient tous, je crois. Ils dansaient entre eux, en riant et en faisant bouger leurs cheveux, et moi j’étais là, à essayer de danser tout en regardant Harry. Il n’avait pas vraiment l’air de s’ennuyer, mais j’avais tout de même envie qu’il vienne danser avec nous. Alors je me suis approché du fauteuil où il était assis et je lui ai pris la main, pour qu’il vienne nous rejoindre. Il s’est levé, assez timidement je dirais, et j’ai rapidement embrassé sa joue avant de l’entraîner sur notre piste de danse improvisée.  
Il restait debout, droit comme un piquet, en me regardant comme un enfant perdu, et ça m’a fait rire. De temps en temps, il jetait des petits regards en direction des autres personnes présentes, sans oser bouger pour autant. J’ai été obligé de lui reprendre les mains pour parvenir à le faire danser un peu. Enfin, danser est un bien grand mot ; il bougeait seulement ses bras en même temps que les miens. Je ne restais jamais avec des personnes timides comme cela en temps normal, j'étais plutôt du genre à traîner avec des gens qui savent se faire remarquer, et qui n’ont aucunement peur du regard des autres, ou bien de paraître ridicule, et c’est exactement ça que j’aimais chez eux.  
Harry, lui, était tout le contraire. Il passait son temps à fuir le regard des autres au lycée, à se cacher dans des endroits où il ne rencontrerait personne, à baisser la tête dès qu’il croisait quelqu’un, à s’habiller, très, voire trop simplement pour que personne ne le remarque, alors que je savais qu’il aurait adoré porter des vêtements beaucoup plus fun que son jean bleu marine et ses tee-shirts blancs. Je savais qu’en cours, il se mettait toujours au fond de la classe, et il écoutait bien sagement le cours, sans jamais participer, parce qu’il avait trop peur de donner une réponse fausse. Au self, il tenait toujours son plateau super fort dans ses mains pour ne pas faire trop de bruit et attirer le regard des autres. Il faisait vraiment des tonnes d’efforts pour ne pas se faire remarquer, alors qu’il pourrait en faire beaucoup moins en acceptant le regard des autres, mais c’était une autre histoire.  
Il a commencé à vraiment danser quand j’ai passé mes bras autour de sa taille, et quand il a glissé les siens autour de ma nuque. Au début, il était très hésitant. Il ne savait pas s’il devait me toucher, où est-ce que qu’il devait mettre ses mains, comment est-ce qu’il devait danser, s’il devait faire la même chose que moi. Et je lui ai dit de faire ce qu’il voulait, comme il le voulait, et c’est à ce moment-là qu’il a glissé ses bras autour de ma nuque. Il ne savait pas vraiment danser, il se balançait d’un pied sur l’autre en essayant de suivre le rythme de la musique. Puis j’ai posé mes mains sur ses hanches, et je l’ai un peu attiré contre moi. Et là, il a vraiment commencé à danser. Il remuait son bassin de droite à gauche, en bougeant un peu ses bras aussi, sans vraiment les contrôler.  
On a dansé comme ça pendant deux ou trois chansons, sans que personne ne nous regarde, et bizarrement, Harry était plutôt à l’aise comme ça. Et puis, il avait l’air plutôt surpris qu’aucun de mes amis ne nous dévisagent, ce qui ne devait pas être dans ses habitudes, je suppose.  
Trois petites heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Harry et moi avions dansé. Il n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot, à qui que ce soit. Nous étions tous assis sur le tapis du salon, moi à côté de Harry. Il ne m'avait presque pas quitté de la soirée, sûrement parce que j'étais la seule personne qu'il connaissait ici, et qui le connaissait. Ses doigts s'amusaient avec les fils du tapis, alors qu'il nous écoutait parler. Et il a commencé à bailler. Une fois. Puis une seconde. Et une troisième. Personne ne l'a remarqué, même pas lui. Il était littéralement en train de tomber de sommeil et ne s'en rendait même pas compte.  
«Je reviens, vous occupez pas de nous.»  
J'ai lancé à mes camarades en faisant signe à Harry de me suivre. Je me suis levé, et il m'a suivi sans broncher. Je devais rester dormir dans la chambre du fond, la plus petite, parce que j'étais toujours celui qui prenait le moins de place. Alors cette chambre était un peu la mienne. J'avais même fait un caprice à Loïc pour qu'il m'installe des guirlandes lumineuses au plafond, juste au dessus du lit deux places qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il avait fini par accepter au bout de deux heures de négociation, et depuis ce jour, il y avait une jolie guirlande au plafond, qui éclairait toutes les nuits que je passais ici.  
Je suis rentré dans «ma» chambre, suivi de près par Harry. Il ne parlait toujours pas, et ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. Après tout, il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Il parlerait quand il se sentirait prêt à le faire. J'ai tiré la couette du lit, et j'ai installé les oreillers correctement, afin qu'il se sente bien. Puis j'ai allumé la guirlande au plafond, histoire de ne pas rester dans le noir. Il a dû comprendre qu'il était l'heure d'aller au lit, puisqu'il a posé son sac à dos sur le lit. Il a rapidement enlevé son jean et son pull avant d'enfiler ce qui ressemblait à un pyjama. Un t-shirt blanc et un short noir. Il s'est glissé sous la couette sans un mot, et je lui ai lancé un faible sourire.  
«Bonne nuit Harry. Je te rejoindrai sûrement dans la nuit, si ça te dérange pas . Je suis pas méchant, et je prends pas de place, c'est promis. Je te laisse la guirlande. Tu peux l'éteindre si tu veux, le bouton est juste là.»  
Je lui ai désigné un petit bouton sur le mur, relié aux lumières jaunes sur le plafond, un sourire aux lèvres. Il a remonté la couette jusqu'à son menton, parce qu'il avait l'air d'être vraiment frigorifié. Pourtant, il faisait assez chaud dans la chambre, et puis l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré aurait pu lui servir de chauffage. Mais il n'en avait pas bu tant que ça, seulement deux bières je crois. J'ai poussé mon sac à dos contre le mur puis je suis sorti de la chambre, sans oublier de refermer la porte derrière moi, pour le laisser dormir tranquillement.  
Je suis retourné dans le salon après être passé faire un détour aux toilettes, le cœur lourd comme la lune. Je pensais qu'il se coucherait plus tard, qu'il resterait avec nous dans le salon plus longtemps, pour qu'on puisse parler et apprendre à se connaître. Mais le sommeil et la fatigue avaient pris le dessus, et on ne pouvait rien y faire. Harry avait son téléphone portable avec lui, et il savait qu'il pouvait m'envoyer un message quand il en avait envie, que ça aille bien ou mal. Je me suis rassis à ma place, au bout du tapis, et je suis rentré progressivement dans la conversation avec mes amis, comme si je ne m'étais pas éclipsé 5 minutes, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

03:28  
Il commençait à se faire tard, j'étais fatigué, et mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Mais je m'amusais vraiment avec mes amis, nous rigolions beaucoup et ça me faisait le plus grand bien. Nous parlions de choses sans grande importance, Sam racontait des blagues, Sarah nous racontait ses histoires de cœur, et nous les écoutions attentivement. Je crois que Harry dormait toujours, à poings fermés, il n'était pas venu nous rejoindre, et il ne m'avait pas envoyé de message sur Facebook, ce qu'il faisait toujours quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir le soir. Je crois aussi que j'avais un peu mal à la tête, et surtout très mal aux fesses. Parce que j'étais assis en tailleur sur le tapis du salon depuis un long moment déjà, et ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable au monde, mais j'ai fait avec, en attendant de retrouver «mon» lit. J'avais les jambes engourdies, et ça faisait mal, un peu, beaucoup.

03:49  
Tous nos amis partaient un à un se coucher. Gabriel et James rentraient chez eux un peu plus tard, parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place pour tout le monde. Au final, il ne restait que Loïc et moi dans le salon. J'étais avachi sur son canapé, une bière à la main, et lui était allongé sur le tapis. Il me regardait avec un air très sérieux, et je fronçais les sourcils. Puis il a commencé à me parler de Harry, qui dormait dans la chambre, pas loin de nous. Il m'a demandé depuis quand je le connaissais, pourquoi l'avoir invité, si je lui parlais souvent, si je l'aimais bien, en tant qu'amis, voire plus. Il me harcelait de questions, et je ne savais même pas quoi lui répondre. Il est venu s'asseoir sur le canapé, et je me suis redressé pour lui faire face. J'ai commencé à lui parler de Harry, et à répondre à toutes ses questions. Je lui ai dit que je le connaissais depuis quelques mois, que nous avions commencé à parler sur Facebook, Je lui ai un peu tout raconté, je lui ai dit que je le trouvais mignon, qu'il était gentil et très timide, et que ça le rendait absolument adorable. J'ai parlé de lui pendant un moment, sans m'en rendre compte. Et je l'ai seulement réalisé lorsque j'ai vu l'heure indiquée sur la montre de mon meilleur ami : 04:32.  
Loïc commençait à bailler, et je devais probablement l'ennuyer avec mes histoires, alors j'ai décidé d'aller me coucher, et lui aussi. Je suis rentré sans bruits dans la chambre, et Harry était étendu au milieu du lit. Il prenait vraiment toute la place. Et je ne savais pas si je devais le pousser, le réveiller, ou ne rien faire du tout. J'ai opté pour la dernière option. J'ai enlevé mon jean pour enfiler un short de sport, et j'ai troqué mon pull contre un simple t-shirt blanc aux manches courtes. J'ai rapidement plié mes affaires que j'ai posées sur mon sac, puis je me suis assis sur le bord du lit. Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, il était toujours étendu comme une étoile de mer au milieu du lit, et ça me faisait rire, silencieusement.  
J'ai attendu debout, droit comme un piquet, avec l'espoir qu'il finirait par bouger et me laisser une place dans le lit. En voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, profondément endormi, je me suis approché de la fenêtre, les volets étaient encore ouverts. Il a roulé sur le côté pendant que je regardais les étoiles, et j'en ai profité pour prendre la place qu'il avait libérée. Je me suis allongé à côté de lui, sur le dos, et je me suis endormi quelques secondes ou minutes plus tard.

J'ai senti Harry se blottir contre moi pendant mon sommeil. Je devais dormir depuis deux ou trois heures, et le soleil commençait déjà à se lever, je pouvais le voir à travers la fenêtre. Il a posé sa tête sur mon épaule, et passé son bras autour de ma taille, pour me serrer assez fort. Sa main était posée sur ma hanche, et il tenait mon t-shirt entre ses doigts fins. Il ne disait rien ,restait totalement muet. Puis j'ai senti une larme traverser le tissu de mon t-shirt quelques secondes plus tard, puis une autre. Et je l'ai entendu sangloter, j'ai senti son corps pris de secousses. J'ai passé ma main dans ses cheveux, les yeux fermés, et il a serré mon t-shirt entre ses doigts, vraiment fort.  
«Eh, Harry.. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as fait un cauchemar ? Tu veux me raconter ?»  
Il s'est contenté de secouer la tête de manière négative, sans pour autant arrêter de pleurer. Je ne pouvais le consoler si je ne savais pas ce qui le rendait triste, ce qui le faisait pleurer. J'ai donc continué de jouer avec ses cheveux, alors qu'il restait silencieux. Ma main libre est venue se poser sur la sienne, et je l'ai caressée du bout des doigts, seulement pour lui montrer que j'étais là, et qu'il pouvait me parler s'il en avait envie, ce qu'il ne ferait probablement jamais, ou du moins pas tout de suite.  
Puis j'ai commencé à lui parler, de tout et de rien, simplement pour lui changer les idées, pour qu'il pense à autre chose. J'ai commencé par lui raconter l'histoire de la guirlande, parce qu'il la regardait depuis tout à l'heure, et j'ai pensé que ça l'intéresserait de savoir comment elle était arrivée ici.  
«Tu sais, la guirlande au plafond, c'est moi qui ai tenu à ce qu'elle soit là. J'ai dû supplier Loïc pendant des heures pour qu'il me laisse l'acheter et l'accrocher au plafond. Je me souviens que c'était en tout début d'année scolaire, en septembre. On a fait ça un samedi, on s'est rendu dans un magasin de décoration, et il y avait des tonnes de guirlandes. Je lui ai demandé si on pouvait en prendre plusieurs, il m'a dit non. J'ai insisté pendant qu'on observait une à une les guirlandes, et il m'a encore dit non. Alors j'ai pris seulement celle là, c'était la plus jolie de toutes, avec des toutes petites lumières. Et je l'ai installée au plafond dès que je suis arrivé chez lui, j'ai pris des punaises, et j'ai essayé de recréer ma constellation préférée.  
\- Orion.»  
J'ai ouvert les yeux lorsqu'il a prononcé ce simple mot, et un sourire s'est dessiné sur mes lèvres. C'était la première fois que j'entendais sa voix, et ça m'a fait vraiment bizarre. Parce qu'on parlait toujours par messages, ou alors je lui parlais, et il se contentait de hocher la tête. Et pour la première fois, j'ai entendu sa voix. Il avait dû faire un effort surhumain pour parvenir à murmurer ce simple mot, et rien qu'en pensant à ça, qu'il faisait des efforts pour moi, mon sourire s'est agrandi. Je ne savais pas qu'il savait reconnaître les constellations aussi facilement, parce que même si j'ai mis tout mon cœur pour recréer celle-ci, elle était très mal faite, et ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'originale  
«Je savais pas que tu t'intéressais aux constellations et à l'univers. Tu me l'avais jamais dit. Bon.. On est pas super proches alors je comprends -  
-....On l'est quand même un peu, physiquement parlant.  
\- Je veux dire, on se connaît que très peu, mais c'est vrai, t'as raison, on l'est, là. Mais c'est toi qui a fait le premier pas, pas moi, alors techniquement c'est de ta faute.  
\- De ma faute ? Attends, tu m'as pas repoussé et puis... Ouais t'as raison, c'est de ma faute, j'y peux rien si j'ai fait un cauchemar, t'étais la seule personne à pouvoir me consoler, j'étais obligé de me rabattre sur toi, si j'avais pu, j'aurais choisi quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre.»  
J'ai compris qu'il rigolait quand j'ai vu ses yeux se plisser et des fossettes apparaître dans ses joues. Il avait l'air d'être plus rassuré. C'était la première fois que nous parlions autant, sans que ce soit à travers un écran, et je n'avais pas envie de gâcher ce moment. Autant, c'était un bien grand mot, parce qu'il ne m'avait adressé la parole que trois fois, mais je trouvais ça déjà énorme, surtout pour lui, qui ne parlait jamais. Je réfléchissais alors à chaque mot que je prononçais, en essayant de continuer une conversation plus ou moins intéressante. Le son de sa voix me berçait, elle était tellement douce, et précieuse. Je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête de parler, parce qu'il avait des choses intéressantes à dire, et je ne voulais pas le laisser filer entre mes doigts.  
«Est-ce que tu as une constellation préférée ? Parce que maintenant tu connais la mienne, mais je reste dans une totale ignorance.  
\- J'aime bien Cassiopée, mais je sais pas si elle est ma préférée.  
\- Cassiopée ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Elle est super simple et pas très belle.  
\- Je l'aime bien, c'est tout. Tu penses qu'on pourra toucher les étoiles un jour ? »  
Il a relevé sa tête pour me regarder, et je me suis perdu dans ses yeux verts émeraudes. Il avait des milliers d'étoiles et de petites constellations dans les yeux, et sa manière de me regarder me transperçait l'estomac. Il me regardait comme si j'avais toutes les réponses à ses questions, comme s'il attendait ma permission pour croire à son rêve de toucher les étoiles. Il me regardait comme si j'étais son univers, comme si j'avais la voie lactée dans les yeux, et j'ai eu peur de le décevoir et de le rendre triste en répondant sincèrement à sa question, alors je lui ai inventé quelque chose, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il cesse de croire en ses rêves.  
«Tu pourras le faire sans problèmes, mais je pense que tu dois être astronaute pour ça.  
\- Si je le fais, tu viendras avec moi ?»  
Il y avait tellement d'espoir dans son regard, que je lui ai répondu que oui, je viendrais avec lui toucher les étoiles. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine, et j'adorerais toucher les étoiles, encore plus avec lui. Puis il m'a demandé si on pourrait marcher sur la lune, se cacher dans les cratères, si on pourrait graviter autour de la terre dans une fusée, si on pourrait flotter dans la voie lactée, si on serait maîtres de l'univers. J'ai accepté toutes ses propositions, tous ses plans, toutes ses invitations, et j'ai essayé de nous imaginer, flotter dans l'univers, en combinaison spatiale, main dans la main pour ne pas s'éloigner ou se perdre. J'ai imaginé son sourire quand il s'approcherait de Cassiopée, le mien quand on s'approchera d'Orion. Je l'ai imaginé manger de la nourriture spéciale, des aliments réhydratables, des aliments thermostabilisés, des fruits secs, et tout ce qu'on pouvait emporter dans un vaisseau spatial. Je l'ai imaginé flotter dans la fusée, courir dans l'air pour se déplacer, se tenir aux parois du vaisseau pour ne pas faire de faux mouvements.  
J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il avait niché sa tête dans mon cou. Je pouvais sentir son souffle s'échouer sur ma peau pendant qu'il me parlait de l'univers, de tout ce qu'il appréciait dans l'espace, de sa passion pour l'astronomie. Il m'a raconté le jour où il a eu son premier livre d'astronomie, c'était pour Noël, il avait 10 ans. Et depuis ce 25 décembre, il ne s'en séparait jamais. Il m'avoua qu'il avait apporté ce livre avec lui, qu'il était dans son sac à dos, qu'il l'emportait toujours partout, peu importe où il allait. Si je n'étais pas aussi bien installé, je serais allé chercher ce livre dans son sac, on aurait pu le regarder ensemble, sous la lumière de la guirlande, mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Il était 6 ou 7 heures du matin quand Harry m'a réveillé en pleurant, maintenant il est 9 heures, et nous avons passé un peu plus de deux heures à tirer des plans sur la comète, sans aucun jeu de mot.  
Il m'a proposé de devenir astronaute avec lui, il m'a proposé d'aller dans la même école que lui, il m'a proposé de l'aider à construire une fusée, de l'accompagner dans l'espace. Il m'a proposé une balade à l'océan, parce que c'était la deuxième chose qu'il adorait, en seconde place, juste après l'univers et les étoiles. Je lui ai proposé de le raccompagner chez lui, et il n'a pas hésité une seconde avant d'accepter. Ces deux heures sont passées en un éclair, à la vitesse de la lumière. Harry a roulé sur le côté quand il a entendu quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Ca devait être Loïc, qui venait nous chercher pour tout ranger car ses parents arrivaient dans la matinée. Il est rentré dans la chambre et il m'a souri quand il m'a vu avec Harry. Il nous a demandé de venir l'aider à ranger l'appartement et nous avons tous les deux hoché la tête en silence.

Nous avons quitté l'appartement de Loïc deux heures plus tard, après avoir tout nettoyé et rangé. Il nous a salué et il a rapidement fermé la porte pour partir se doucher et s'habiller avant l'arrivée de ses parents. Nous avons descendu les 6 étages et toutes les marches en un temps record. J'étais exténué, Harry aussi, mais il avait l'air d'avoir une idée en tête, alors il s'est dépêché descendre. Il portait son sac sur son épaule droite, et je portais le mien sur mon épaule gauche. Nous sommes arrivés dehors après avoir manqué plusieurs fois de tomber dans les escaliers. Nous sommes restés quelques instants sur le trottoir, juste devant l'immeuble, à nous regarder. Harry avait des cernes, les cheveux en bataille, mais il restait toujours aussi agréable à regarder. Il m'a avoué qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Je ne voulais pas le quitter, mais ça, je l'ai gardé pour moi. Un sourire s'est dessiné sur son visage fatigué, et il m'a proposé d'aller à la plage, au bord de la mer.  
Nous étions à seulement 45 minutes de voiture de Saint-Malo, de la mer et du port et un peu moins d'une heure de train de cet endroit absolument sublime. Je n'avais pas de voiture, ni de permis, et Harry non plus, d'après ce qu'il m'avait dit, alors nous avons marché tout les deux jusqu'à la gare de Rennes, en silence. La main de Harry effleurait parfois la mienne, et ses doigts se glissaient rapidement entre les miens, seulement pour quelques secondes. Sa main lâchait ensuite la mienne, et il recommençait quelques minutes plus tard. Sa main était douce comme de la soie, sa peau comme du coton, et ses caresses comme du velours, et j'aurais aimé qu'il tienne la mienne sans la lâcher, mais il ne l'a pas fait, du moins, pas avant notre arrivée à la gare.  
Il a véritablement pris ma main dans la sienne quand nous sommes entrés dans le grand bâtiment. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, et il a dû prendre peur. Ses doigts broyaient à moitié les miens, et même si ça me faisait mal, je ne disais rien, et je me contentais de caresser le dos de sa main avec son pouce pour le rassurer un peu. Nous sommes allés au guichet, et nous avons acheté deux billets pour Saint-Malo. Harry ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle, ma main toujours dans la sienne. Notre train était prévu seulement quelques minutes plus tard. J'ai guidé Harry jusqu'au quai qui nous était indiqué, sans lâcher sa main. Il marchait très lentement, et je devais tirer son bras pour le faire avancer, juste un peu, parce que je ne voulais pas lui faire mal, juste l'amener sur la bonne voie, pour attendre le train.  
Harry a lâché ma main en arrivant sur la voie, et il s'est assis sur le seul banc libre. Je pouvais voir à son regard qu'il était épuisé, ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls de temps en temps, et j'étais presque sûr qu'il allait dormir pendant le voyage en train. Ce dernier est arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, à peine, et Harry s'est directement levé. Je ne sais pas s'il avait déjà pris le train, je pense que oui, il ne m'en avait pas parlé. Je lui ai pris la main en lui souriant, et il m'a suivi à l'intérieur du train. Nous nous sommes installés aux dernières places libres, deux sièges à côté au fond du wagon. J'ai pris la place près de la fenêtre, et Harry s'est assis à côté de moi, les yeux à moitié clos. Il a directement posé sa tête sur mon épaule, et il s'est endormi en moins d'une minute.  
Je suis resté immobile pendant tout le trajet, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Il a dormi comme un bébé pendant que j'écoutais mon album favori sur mon téléphone, Atlas, de Sleeping At Last, parce que la plupart des chansons ont comme titre des noms de planètes. J'avais l'impression d'être dans l'espace, avec Harry à mes côtés, comme nous l'avions imaginé. Sauf que nous étions dans un train en direction de la mer, et non un vaisseau spatial en direction de la lune.  
Harry a été le premier à descendre du train, je le suivais de près. Il a pris ma main dans la sienne pour descendre du wagon, et je crois que j'ai souri, juste un peu, malgré le fait que sa main glacée brûlait la mienne. Nous sommes entrés dans la gare de Saint-Malo, Harry n'avait toujours pas lâché ma main.  
«Louis ? Tu sais où il faut aller ? Je suis un peu perdu moi...  
\- Je suis jamais venu ici, alors je suis carrément perdu..»  
Un sourire s'est formé sur son visage. Un sourire doux, rassurant. Un sourire qui réchauffe le cœur. Un sourire qu'on ne veut jamais oublier. Puis il a simplement explosé de rire, et c'était tellement naturel que je l'ai suivi, sans réfléchir. Puis il a eu une idée lumineuse comme les étoiles. Il a pris mon téléphone portable, et a cherché une application qui pouvait ressembler à un GPS. Il a finalement ouvert Google Maps, et a cherché l'itinéraire de «Gare de Saint-Malo» à «Mer». Son visage s'est décomposé quand il a vu que la recherche ne donnait aucun résultat, puis il m'a tendu l'appareil en grognant.  
«C'est nul ton truc, il trouve même pas la mer, alors que c'est le plus bel endroit de la planète.»  
Et j'ai explosé de rire une seconde fois. Il ne m'a pas suivi. Et j'ai caressé sa main, pour lui montrer que je ne me moquais pas, que ce n'était pas méchant. Je n'ai mis que quelques secondes à trouver un chemin pour nous rendre à la plage.  
«Je suis pas super sûr de ce que j'ai trouvé, mais suis moi !»  
Harry serrait ma main un peu plus fort dans la sienne alors que je l'entrainais vers la sortie de la gare. Nous avions complètement oublié de prendre quelque chose à manger pour le repas de midi, et je n'avais presque plus rien dans mon porte-monnaie. J'espérais secrètement que Harry avait pris le sien, et que nous pourrions nous arrêter dans un café, pour grignoter quelque chose, histoire de ne pas mourir affamés.  
J'ai suivi le GPS pour nous guider à la plage. Nous étions à plus de deux kilomètres de cette dernière, et marcher pendant trente minutes, en silence, ne nous a pas fait de mal. Je caressais la main de Harry avec mon pouce, le regard rivé sur mon téléphone. Je ne voulais pas sortir du chemin ,et je n'avais aucune envie de me perdre dans une ville que je ne connaissais pas.  
«T'as pas faim ? Regarde il y a une crêperie ici, tu penses pas qu'on pourrait y aller ? Je t'offre une crêpe au chocolat si tu veux !»  
Il a suffit que Harry prononce ces simples mots pour qu'un grand sourire apparaisse sur mon visage. La faim me tiraillait le ventre, et sa proposition était vraiment géniale. Il voulait me payer une crêpe, et je crois que rien que ça m'a gêné. Je n'aimais pas être gâté, recevoir des choses, et encore moins lorsque ça venait de Harry, parce que j'avais l'impression de le dépouiller. Mais j'ai tout de même accepté son invitation car je ne voulais pas finir par faire une hypoglycémie, enfin, c'est ce que je me disais pour me donner bonne conscience.  
Harry est rentré en premier dans la petite crêperie, qui était presque vide. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années était assis seul à une table dans le fond du restaurant. La femme qui devait être la gérante nous a installés à une petite table, tout près de la fenêtre. Harry s'est assis sur la banquette, et moi sur la chaise en bois. Nous pouvions voir la mer, et le regard de Harry s'est illuminé en apercevant, au loin, l'eau à travers la fenêtre, ce qui m'a instantanément fait sourire.  
La gérante nous a apporté la carte, et elle nous a laissé réfléchir quelques minutes. Elle est revenue vers nous, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Nous avons commandé deux crêpes au chocolat, Harry a demandé un chocolat chaud pour lui, et un verre d'eau pour moi. On ne parlait pas, ou très peu. Il passait son temps à regarder la mer à travers la fenêtre, et à murmurer des «T'as vu comme c'est beau», des «Regarde toutes les vagues !» ou encore que c'était la plus belle chose sur Terre. Il fixait l'eau tandis que je le fixais, lui, avec ses magnifiques yeux verts et ses cheveux bouclés.  
«Pourquoi tu aimes autant la mer Harry ? C'est quelque chose qui m'intrigue.  
\- Parce que c'est un peu comme l'espace, mais sur terre. L'eau est bleue la journée, comme le ciel, et noire la nuit, comme l'espace. Il y a des tourbillons qui sont comme des trous noirs, des espèces de poissons et d'animaux marins presque inconnues, que j'ai envie de découvrir. Le bruit des vagues m'apaise presque autant que les étoiles. Je peux toucher les étoiles de mer, même si ce ne sont pas les mêmes étoiles qui brillent dans l'espace, et je crois que c'est pour ça que j'aime autant la mer.»  
Il a continué de parler de la mer pendant un moment, et je lui parlais de l'espace, des planètes, des astres, des étoiles. Il me parlait de lui, de ce qu'il aimait faire, de ses films favoris, de ses artistes préférés, et je me contentais de l'écouter, de l'admirer, de détailler les traits de son visage. Il était véritablement passionnant, et très intriguant à la fois.  
Nous sommes restés plusieurs heures dans cette crêperie. Harry a commandé une deuxième crêpe, et un deuxième chocolat chaud. Je me retenais de commander autre chose, parce que je ne voulais pas que Harry paie pour moi, il m'avait déjà acheté une crêpe, et c'était largement suffisant. Nous avons parlé longtemps, de choses aussi futiles qu'importantes. J'ai appris à le découvrir, juste un peu, et il m'a posé des tonnes de questions sur moi, pour mieux me connaître, j'imagine.  
La gérante est venue nous apporter l'addition, qu'Harry a payée, et vu la somme presque ridicule inscrite sur le morceau de papier, je m'en suis voulu de n'avoir mangé qu'une crêpe, mais il était déjà trop tard. J'ai attendu Harry près de la porte pendant qu'il est allé aux toilettes, et dès son retour, il m'a pris la main pour sortir du petit restaurant.  
Nous étions à seulement quelques minutes à pieds de la plage. Le vent était froid et violent. Harry me tirait par la main, tandis que je traînais des pieds. Je commençais à avoir mal à la tête, et aux jambes, sans aucune raison apparente. Il me tirait de toutes ses forces, et je crois que s'il en avait eu le courage, il m'aurait porté sur son dos, comme si j'étais incapable de marcher. Il ne faisait que de me répéter d'avancer plus vite, parce que sinon nous allions arriver à la plage des heures après, et ça me faisait plus rire qu'autre chose.  
Il a commencé à courir dès qu'il a vu le sable et la mer à quelques mètres de nous, m'entrainant avec lui. Il courait comme un dératé, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, et j'essayais tant bien que mal de le suivre, alors que je m'essoufflais rapidement. Je ne courais que très rarement, et je crois que ça se remarquait, vraiment beaucoup. Nous sommes arrivés à la plage quelques minutes plus tard, et nous avons directement enlevé nos chaussures, avant de courir jusqu'au bord de mer. L'eau était vraiment glacée, et mes pieds ne sont pas restés dedans très longtemps. Je suis vite reparti sur le sable sec, et je me suis installé confortablement, alors que Harry regardait les vagues, l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles.  
Il est venu me rejoindre quelques instants plus tard, un immense sourire sur le visage et des étoiles plein les yeux. Il s'est assis près de moi, a posé ses chaussures sur le côté, et il m'a remercié de l'avoir amené jusqu'ici. Il avait l'air tellement heureux, que je n'ai regretté à aucun moment ce voyage. Son sourire illuminait son visage, et ses mains se baladaient dans le sable froid. Il saisissait des coquillages entre ses doigts fins, avant de les jeter à l'eau, pour qu'ils «retrouvent leur univers».  
Harry jouait avec le sable, il le faisait glisser entre ses doigts, essayait de faire des dessins à l'aide d'un bâton, et rien que ça le rendait adorable. J'étais allongé sur le dos, et je m'appuyais sur mes coudes, pour ne pas avoir de sable dans les cheveux, parce que c'est vraiment la pire chose au monde, avoir du sable dans les cheveux, et devoir l'enlever. Mon téléphone portable était posé entre nous deux, il ne restait que très peu de batterie, parce que le GPS avait presque tout utilisé, mais il y en avait tout de même assez pour que l'album de Sleeping At Last résonne sur le sable. Harry avait l'air d'aimer cet album, et ce genre musical, puisqu'il balançait la tête en rythme. Nous étions tous les deux pieds nus sur dans le sable, tout près de l'eau, mais les vagues ne montaient pas assez haut pour nous mouiller.  
J'ai remarqué quelques minutes plus tard que Harry mourait littéralement de froid, il était 17 heures, et le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Il ne devait pas faire plus de 5°C, et il avait oublié d'amener une veste, enfin, il l'avait oubliée chez Loïc plutôt. Alors il est venu se blottir contre moi, et j'ai passé mon bras autour de sa taille, comme si ça allait le réchauffer. Sa peau était glacée, son pull également, et je l'ai serré un peu plus fort contre moi. J'étais désormais complètement allongé sur la plage, les cheveux dans le sable, et je n'y faisais même pas attention. Le visage de Harry était caché dans mon cou, ses boucles caressaient ma mâchoire, je pouvais sentir sa respiration chaude contre ma peau, et cela me faisait frissonner.  
Mon souffle s'est arrêté quand j'ai senti ses lèvres contre ma peau. C'était doux, terriblement doux. Tellement doux que ça en devenait même douloureux, parce que j'en voulais plus. Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse encore, que ses lèvres abîment ma peau, que ses baisers laissent des traces. Je voulais qu'il parvienne à vaincre sa timidité, qu'il prenne les devants, je voulais sentir ses lèvres remonter le long de ma peau, de ma mâchoire, pour venir s'échouer contre les miennes. Mais il se contentait de laisser quelques baisers, par-ci, par-là, alors que je mourais d'envie qu'il me donne plus.  
Il a joué avec moi pendant de longues et interminables minutes, la nuit commençait à s'installer, et plusieurs étoiles illuminaient déjà le ciel. Sa main droite était posée sur ma hanche, la gauche sur mon biceps droit, et ses lèvres contre ma mâchoire. Ses baisers étaient plus brûlants les uns que les autres, son souffle était comme de la braise, et ses mains faisaient des étincelles sur ma peau. Mon corps se réchauffait peu à peu, prêt à s'embraser à tout moment.  
J'ai explosé intérieurement quand Harry a finalement trouvé les courage de m'embrasser, réellement. Ses lèvres se sont écrasées sur les miennes, comme des vagues contre les rochers. C'était très doux et intense à la fois, comme une caresse violente. Ses mains fines se perdaient dans mes cheveux, alors que son corps grimpait timidement sur le mien. Ses lèvres avaient le goût de chocolat chaud, délicieux et un peu trop sucré. Sa langue dansait avec la mienne comme la Lune et la Terre, qui passent leur temps à se tourner autour sans jamais avoir l'occasion de s'effleurer.  
Les vagues venaient nous lécher les pieds, les chevilles. L'eau de mer était glacée. Le corps de Harry brûlait tellement sur le mien, que je la sentais à peine. Les yeux fermés, le sable dans les cheveux, on s'embrassait comme si c'était la dernière fois, comme si la fin du monde était proche, alors qu'Orion scintillait juste au dessus de nous. 

Depuis ce jour, elle n'a jamais cessé de briller au dessus de notre amour.

**Author's Note:**

> Je suppose que si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, c'est que vous avez lu l'histoire en entier.  
> J'ai essayé d'écrire quelque chose de mignon, j'espère que le challenge est réussi.  
> Je n'ai pas écrit depuis plus d'un an, alors j'aimerais beaucoup recevoir vos avis, afin de savoir s'il y a des choses à améliorer, et juste connaître votre opinion sur cette petite histoire.  
> En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous à plu.  
> Je serais ravie de discuter avec vous sur Twitter, pour connaître vos impressions : https://twitter.com/ghostreets  
> Bonne journée / soirée.  
> Amandine.


End file.
